


Video message

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Nancy gets an interesting Video Message from Frankie. Do not read if you haven't watched the last episode of the Middle. Spoilers all over.





	Video message

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so after watching the clip over and over and seeing Frankie with that phone this is what came of it. Plus the ending so yeah hope you enjoy.

Nancy Donahue heard a message coming into her phone and fished it out of her purse. She saw she had a video message from Frankie. Figuring it was something that she had filmed on their trip to Denver she was happy to open it.

She was shocked at what she saw or more of what she heard. It sounded like kissing and it looked like Legs. “What in the world has Frankie sent me.” She mumbled then she almost dropped her phone when she heard the words coming from the phone.

“I love you Sue Heck.”

Nancy gasped that was Sean. Now it was all coming together. Sue in a dress all that time ago. Sean on the heck’s doorstep just a few hours ago. “I love you so much back.” She heard Sue’s voice come through the phone. Nancy wiped a tear from her eye.  It was more kissing and then the camera was turned around and she saw Sue and Sean. She had never realized it but they made such a cute couple.

“What are you doing?” Ron asked coming into the room.

“Shh” Nancy said waving him forward so he could see the phone.  They watched as Sue and Sean figured out Ghana and Nancy would say also the rest of their lives. She smiled as the Video ended a bit sad at the breaking of the snow globe but Sean was right it had served it’s purpose and brought the two of them together. She archived the video and sent a quick thank you message to Frankie.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that today.” She said looking at her husband.”

“Maybe not today but I was expecting it.” Ron said hugging his wife.

“Really.”

“of course like father like son. Sue is so much like you that there was no way Sean wasn’t going to fall for her. Don’t you remember how we met.”

“Of Course you were my brother’s best friend. Except my father hated you.”

“yes. I guess I was more of the Darrin of that group.” Ron chuckled thinking of the antics of his childhood.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better woman for him.” Nancy said.

“Me either.” Ron agreed. Thinking that soon they would add anther Daughter to the Donahue clan and with it a whole other wacky family.

 


End file.
